Episode 8590 (6th March 2015)
Plot Andy can't get his hands on £5,000 as he's overdrawn and his credit cards are maxed out. Anna and Owen row over Owen putting his daughters over Faye. Owen thinks Faye's weight problems are nothing to worry about. Eileen makes cracks about Gail being married six times and is unimpressed when Michelle orders her to sort out the balloons for the hen do. Andy tries talking Gavin round but when Steph takes him to task, Gavin threatens to turn up at Michael's stag do and reveal all. Steve and Lloyd can't get excited about the stag do as Michael has to take it easy for health reasons. Sharif offers to give Roy a lift to the allotment interview. Tyrone wonders if he's up to something. Nick asks Andy to bank last night's takings. Andy decides to give it to Gavin and pretend he's been mugged as Nick can claim it back on insurance. Steph is against the idea. David unhappily lets Callum take Max for a few hours. Ken checks on Audrey's progress with Anna Karenina. She pretends she's read the first chapter and has to hurriedly read it before their next meeting. Tyrone finds Roy waiting for Sharif and tells him he saw him drive off a while ago. Believing Sharif lied to make Roy miss the interview, Tyrone gives him a lift, but Sharif turns up a few minutes later. At Gail's hen do at the Rovers, Gail and Eileen are catty with each other. Max has a great time with Callum. Erica Holroyd returns to the area and looks in on Liz. Michelle nags Steve to give Eileen her cards as she's rude with customers and drew a moustache on Gail's photo. Andy tells Steph he couldn't go through with the mugging as she's right - it's theft. However, Steph has changed her mind and convinces him it's better than Michael's world being ripped apart. To make the story more convincing, Steph ruffles Andy up and thumps him, much to his surprise. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Erica Holroyd - Claire King Guest cast *Gavin Rodwell - Mark Holgate Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Flat 3, 9 Cheapstow Road - Living room/kitchen and hallway Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steph is outraged when Andy suggests staging a mugging to pay off Gavin; Owen argues with Anna over her hostility toward Linda; and Eileen continuously snipes at bride-to-be Gail. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,651,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2015 episodes